This project concerns clinical and pre-clinical studies of anti-cancer drugs: We are interested in the development of clinically useful assay systems for anti-cancer drugs, and clinical drug interactions are investigated both in man and in animals. On a pre-clinical level, we have focused on investigations of resistance and sensitivity of murine leukemia cell lines to anthracyclines. Using human cells, we have started to evaluate relative resistance and sensitivity using in vitro cloning methods which allow for measurement of sensitivity to anti-cancer drugs as well as isolation of resistant clones. As a consequence of studies related to cloning of human tumor cells, we have begun a limited study on the utility of monoclonal antibodies against specific tumor cells for possible use as part of treatment schemes involving autologous marrow reconstitution.